The Gift
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Morgan has suffered a loss, and Reid has a surprise that he hopes will cheer him up. Morgan/Reid


**So this popped into my head the other day. I hadn't had time to write it, so instead of taking notes in Art History today, I wrote this. *laugh* It's not my first CM story, but it is the first one I've finished. I'm working on an AU Morgan/Reid story, but I'm not posting it until it's done. I already made that mistake with a Merlin story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid stepped into the entryway, carefully setting down his cargo, making sure not to shake it. He quietly walked down the short hallway and peered into the living room.<p>

Morgan was sitting on the couch, the TV on but his gaze was unfocused. In his hand he slowly spun a squeaky bone that had belonged to Clooney.

Sighing, Reid entered the living room. "Derek?"

Morgan glanced up. "Hey, pretty boy," he said with a smile. Reid was sad to see it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you doing?" asked Reid, motioning to the toy.

Morgan stared down at it as if he hadn't realized he'd been holding it. "I miss him," he said quietly.

Reid sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on Morgan's back. Morgan dropped the toy into his lap, burying his face in his hands. Reid laid his head on his lover's shoulder as Morgan's body began to shake.

Reid stared down at the red rubber bone, feeling his eyes sting with tears.

It had been three weeks since Morgan's dog Clooney had been hit by a car. Morgan had been a wreck for the first week and Reid had felt helpless as all he could do was hold Morgan close and murmur words of comfort. He knew Morgan had had a very close connection to the dog, who had been his faithful companion for years. Even Reid, who had only lived with Morgan and Clooney for a year had grown very fond of the friendly lab.

Morgan straightened up with a sniff, turning and planting a kiss on Reid's forehead. "Thank you, pretty boy."

Reid leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Morgan's lips. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

Morgan grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Reid nodded, scrambling off the couch and hurrying to the entryway. He unlatched the crate, reaching in and picking up his gift. Cradling it to his chest, he walked back to the living room.

"Spencer," breathed Derek, staring with wide eyes.

Reid ran his fingers through the dozing Labrador puppy's golden fur, suddenly feeling nervous. "Garcia asked me to go shopping with her, and we passed a pet store, and he was in the window and I just felt like it…" Reid trailed off as Morgan stood and walked to him.

"Derek?" asked Reid quietly.

Morgan stared down at the puppy with an unreadable expression and Reid held the bundle of fur a little closer. Slowly, Morgan reached out and gently stroked the puppy's soft nose.

Reid worried his lip as he watched Morgan. "Would you like to hold him?"

Morgan glanced up and gave a slight, breathless laugh. "Yeah," he said with a small smile.

Reid carefully handed over the puppy, who gave a small whine as Morgan tucked him against his chest. His small nose twitched before he snuggled closer to the man's warmth.

With a smile, Reid reached out to pet the puppy. "I thought maybe… you could name him Junior." Morgan looked up at him. "'Cause he looks a bit like Clooney did."

Reid held his breath as Morgan stared at him. When Morgan didn't speak, Reid's nervousness returned. "Derek?"

Suddenly, Morgan broke into a huge smile. "Spencer, this is…" He leaned forward, pressing a deep, loving kiss to Reid's lips. He pulled back as the puppy began to squirm and whine in his arms. He laughed as he glanced down, dark brown eyes meeting his own. "Hey, there, little man."

Reid couldn't stop his face from exploding into a happy grin.

Morgan looked back up at him with a smile as the puppy began to gnaw on his fingers. Reid laughed at Morgan's wince. The puppy had sharp teeth. However, Morgan was still smiling. "Clooney used to do this when he was a puppy. Always that hand. Never the other one for some reason." Morgan stared fondly at the puppy again. "I think Junior would be a wonderful name."

"Good, because…" Reid reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue collar, complete with a silver tag, _Junior _imprinted on it.

Morgan laughed, pulling Reid to him, Junior snuggled between them. "I love you, pretty boy," whispered Morgan.

Reid smiled. "I love you too, Derek," he whispered back, leaning in for a kiss.

Junior yipped for attention, his tail thumping against their chests.

Morgan grinned, setting the puppy on the floor. "Come on, little man, I'll show you your new home," he said, running across the living room, Junior right on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Yes?<strong>

**I know a lot of other stories I've read make Clooney like a german shepard or a doberman, and there's nothing wrong with those breeds (in fact german shepards are one of my favorite dogs, although I am much more of a cat person), but I just see Clooney as a loyal lab.**

**Reviews are love! :)**


End file.
